Trouble
by nonmaden
Summary: Sebagai seorang kekasih, Inui ingin lebih dekat dan diperlakukan spesial. Sebagai seorang adik, Hazue ingin menjaga kakaknya dari orang yang ingin berbuat macam-macam. InuKai/Emerald pair.


**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi**

 **Warn: BL, typos, OOC, OC dan semacamnya...**

Note. anggota keluarga Kaidoh muncul dalam ff ini, untuk membedakan Kaidoh yang dimaksud, nama depan dipergunakan dalam narasi.

* * *

Keluarga Kaidoh bisa menerima Sadaharu Inui. Mereka menyukai sikap Inui yang ramah dan sopan. Shibuki dan Hozumi senang mengobrol dengan Inui karena dia dapat memahami dan merespon berbagai topik obrolan mereka –terima kasih kepada hobi Inui dalam mengumpulkan data–. Hazue pun senang karena Inui mau membantunya belajar. Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa belajar sendiri atau Kaoru, kakaknya, tidak mau mengajarinya, hanya sejak Inui sering datang ke kediaman keluarga Kaidoh, Hazue lebih memilih Inui sebagai tutor. Dengan kata lain, otak Inui yang pintar merupakan nilai tambah bagi keluarga Kaidoh.

Setiap Inui datang, mereka pasti menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Inui bahkan sudah beberapa kali diundang makan malam di rumah Kaidoh. Maklum, Kaoru hampir tidak pernah mengajak temannya ke rumah. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja hingga Hazue mengetahui sesuatu tentang Inui... dan kakak tersayangnya.

Saat itu, Hazue baru pulang dari rumah temannya. Rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Shibuki dan Hozumi sedang pulang ke kampung halaman, meninggalkan kedua anak lelaki mereka di rumah, karena mendapat kabar bahwa ibu Hozumi sedang sakit. Mereka tidak mengajak Kaoru maupun Hazue karena mereka harus masuk sekolah. Bagaimana pun mereka tidak boleh membolos karena masalah itu, begitulah kira-kira yang dikatakan Shibuki. Tentu saja mereka akan menelepon setiap hari, memberi kabar dan mengecek keadaan kedua putra mereka. Melihat sepasang sepatu di sebelah sepatu kakaknya, Hazue tahu bahwa saat itu sedang ada tamu dan dia yakin sepatu itu dalah milik Inui. Siapa lagi teman Kaoru yang datang ke rumah kalau bukan senpai berkacamata kotak tebal itu, lagipula Hazue juga sudah hafal dengan sepatu yang dikenakan Inui. Hazue mencari keberadaan dua orang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Ruang tamu, ruang tengah, ruang makan dan dapur sepi dari keberadaan mereka.

'Mungkin mereka di kamar,' pikir Hazue.

Inui dan Kaoru memang sering membicarakan menu latihan, berbagai hal tentang tenis maupun perkembangan kondisi fisik Kaoru di kamar. Hazue pernah menemani mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai hal tersebut di kamar Kaoru dan dia tidak dapat sepenuhnya memahami apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga dia bertanya tentang hal yang tidak ia mengerti dan Inui akan menjelaskannya dengan sabar.

Hazue menuju ke kamarnya, hendak meletakkan tas dan bertukar baju. Dia melewati kamar kakaknya yang tertutup rapat.

" _Mmmh... s-senpai... tolong..."_

Sekilas Hazue mendengar suara kakaknya dari dalam.

'Apa itu? Kenapa suara Kaoru-niichan seperti itu?' tanya Hazue dalam hati. Perlahan ia berjingkat mendekati pintu kamar sang kakak. Berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara, lalu menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar.

" _Ungh... b-bagaimana kalau Hazue pulang dan melihat ini?"_

'Itu suara Kaoru-niichan! Apa itu artinya aku tidak boleh melihat ke dalam? Tapi kenapa suaranya seperti itu? Kenapa suara Kaoru-niichan terengah-engah begitu? Apa Nii-chan sedang latihan di dalam kamar bersama Inui-san'

" _Biarkan saja,"_ ucap suara lain dari dalam _._

'Benar, Inui-san datang kemari dan berada di kamar bersama Kaoru-niichan! Lihat apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kalau mereka sedang latihan, berarti tidak masalah jika aku lihat 'kan? Inui-san juga sepertinya tidak masalah... tapi sepertinya Nii-chan tidak mau aku lihat... aku ingin tahu... Tidak! Tidak! Mengintip bukan perbuatan yang baik! Aku tidak boleh melakukannya! Tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kaoru-niichan? Tapi inui-san ada di dalam. Inui-san pasti bisa menjaga Nii-chan. Tapi bagaimana jika Inui-san justru melakukan kejahatan kepada Nii-chan? Inui-san tidak mungkin melakukan itu...!'

Hazue terus meracau dalam hati, memikirkan baik dan buruk hal yangakan dia lakukan. Sepertinya dalam pikiran polosnya memutar adegan kriminal yang terjadi di dalam kamar kakaknya. Tunggu! Apa yang kamu bayangkan, Nak?!

Setelah terus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Hazue memantapkan hati untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Perlahan ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke lubang pintu. Dia bisa mendengar suara kecapan dan lenguhan kakak dari dalam. Hazue meneguk ludah, mata kirinya memejam erat, mata kanannya sudah berda tepat di lubang kunci pintu kamar sang kakak sehingga dia bisa melihat...

Kegelapan...

Ya, gelap...

Jadi, mata Kaidoh kecil terselamatkan oleh kunci yang masih terpasang sehingga menghalangi pemandangan di dalam bagi Hazue. Terselamatkan? Memang apa yang terjadi di dalam? Bagaimana jika justru Kaoru yang tidak selamat?

" _S-senpai... tolong... h-hentikan..."_

Suara Kaoru membuat Hazue tersentak.

'Jadi pelakunya kejahatannya adalah Inui-san?! Apakah selama ini Inui-san...'

" _Tidak Kaoru... aku tahu kau menyukainya..."_

'Ada apa ini...?! Apa yang Inui-san lakukan terhadap Nii-chan?! Menyukai? Menyukai apa...?!' keringat dingin mulai keluar di wajah Hazue.

" _B-bagaimana kalau... ungh... Ayah dan Ibu pulang dan melihat..."_

" _Biarkan saja."_ kata Inui tegas.

'Apa maksudnya? Apa sebenarnya ini tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan? Apa sebenarnya Inui-san hanya...'

 _Plak! Brak! Bugh!_

Suara benda jatuh dari dalam kamar membuat Hazue terlonjak kaget. Syukurlah dia tidak ikut membuat keributan seperti di dalam atau dia akan ketahuan kalau sedang mengupi...

'Aaa! Aku sudah melakukan hal buruk! Ayah... Ibu... aku tidak mau telingaku dipoto...' Hazue tersentak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

" _Tidak bisa begitu, Senpai!"_

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Bisa-bisa Hazue mati karena kaget akibat keributan di dalam. Oke, itu berlebihan, yang jelas teriakan Kaoru membuat Hazue kaget dan suara ribut barusan sepertinya menunjukkan bahwa di dalam terjadi perkelahian.

" _Tapi mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah, Kaoru."_

" _M-mungkin saja mereka sudah pulang..."_

" _Dan mereka akan bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika kau membuat keributan dan berteriak begitu. Tapi karena sampai sekarang tidak ada suara langkah kaki di luar, kemungkinan 80% mereka belum pulang."_

Baik, Inui tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang makhluk manis yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Jadi, kemungkinan 20% bahwa salah satu dari keluarga Kaidoh belum pulang itu terlalu sedikit.

" _Itu karena kau keterlaluan, Senpai!"_

" _Apanya yang keterlaluan dariku?"_

" _Sikapmu tadi keterlaluan!"_

" _Aku berhak melakukannya dan berhenti memanggilku 'senpai', Kaoru. Aku kekasihmu."_

Apa? Apa Hazue tidak salah dengar? Kaoru, kakaknya... dan Inui, senior kakaknya... adalah... sepasang kekasih?

'Apa karena itu Inui-san sering main ke rumah? Apa Nii-chan sedang berusaha mengenalkan kekasihnya kepada kami? Dan yang Inui-san lakukan tadi... apa yang Inui-san lakukan tadi sampai Nii-chan menyebutnya keterlaluan? Berhak? Karena kekasih? Sesuatu... yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih... berdua... di dalam kam...'

Tidak Nak! Jangan! Jangan dipikirkan! Jangan bayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam!

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Pikiran Hazue yang berkecamuk membuatnya tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Cklek! Brak!

Pintu kamar Kaoru terbuka dengan kasar. Tuhan... kuatkan jantung anak kecil malang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini. Ini sudah kali ketiga dia dikagetkan karena kegiatan-di-dalam-kamar-entah-apa-hanya-mereka-dan-Kau-yang-tahu. Apakah ini karma karena dia menguping dan berniat mengintip kegiatan di dalam?

Di ambang pintu, berdirilah seorang Kaoru Kaidoh, masih memegang _handle_ pintu, yang melihat adiknya dalam posisi tidak wajar. Hazue, masih menggendong tas sekolah, membungkuk setinggi lubang kunci, ekspresi campur aduk dan perlahan mengarahkan pandangan ke atas. Dia dapat melihat kancing seragam gakuran dan kemeja putih di dalamnya terbuka sepenuhnya, memperlihatkan _tank top_ hitam yang biasa dikenakan kakaknya, terus ke atas hingga ia bertatapan dengan Kaoru.

"Ha-Hazue..." Kaoru pias.

"E-he, aku sudah pulang, Nii-chan... selamat sore, Inui-san," Hazue mengucapkan salam dengan terbata-bata. Dia membungkukkan badan kepada Inui yang masih berada di dalam, "permisi," pamit Hazue setelah menegakkan badan dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" baru dua langkah Hazue pergi, Kaoru sudah menariknya kembali. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya. Mata Kaoru menatap tajam kepada anak lelaki yang mirip dengannya saat seusianya.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa," jawab Hazue.

Hazue hanya melihat kegelapan di lubang pintu kok.

"Sungguh? Katakan kepadaku yang kau tahu!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Hazue mulai panik.

"Katakan!" Kaoru mencengkeram erat pundak Hazue, membuat si kecil merasa kesakitan. Ini kali pertama Kaoru Kaidoh bersikap kasar terhadap adiknya.

"A-aku tidak tahu... aku tidak tahu kalau Inui-san berusaha melakukan sesuatu kepada Nii-chan karena dia adalah kekasih Nii-chan dan Nii-chan sepertinya tidak mau aku, Ayah dan Ibu melihatnya!" jawab Hazue cepat dalam satu tarikan napas dan segera menutup mulutnya.

Ups! Dia baru saja membocorkannya.

Wajah Kaoru pucat pasi. Cengkeraman di pundak adiknya melemah, membuat sang adik sedikit merasa lega. Adiknya, Hazue, tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, terlebih, dia tahu hubungannya dengan Inui.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Ayah dan Ibu tentang ini. Aku akan membiarkan kalian mengatakannya langsung kepada mereka," ucap Hazue setelah menenangkan diri.

"Terima kasih, Hazue. Kamu memang anak pintar."

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba Inui sudah berada di depan kamar dan menggenggam erat tangan Hazue. Hazue dapat melihat pipi kiri Inui memerah membentuk bekas telapak tangan.

"Aku melakukan itu demi Kaoru-niichan, Inui-san."

Hazue tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyuman ramah ia tunjukkan. Senyuman Hazue adalah senyuman yang memberikan tekanan kepada Inui. _Berbuat macam-macam dengan Kaoru-niichan dan kau akan mati_. Begitu kira-kira yang dapat Inui baca dari wajah Hazue.

'Apakah Hazue benar-benar anak manis dan polos?' pikir Inui.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuat makan malam," ucap Kaoru, memecah tantangan yang sedang diberikan Hazue kepada Inui. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih dan imbalan karena adiknya mau tutup mulut, untuk sementara, tentang hubungannya dengan Inui.

Kaoru Kaidoh memang bisa memasak. Kecintaannya terhadap makanan sehat dan tidak terbiasa makan makanan yang dijual di supermarket membuatnya berusaha belajar memasak. Hozumi pun dengan telaten mengajari putra sulungnya dalam memasak hingga kemampuan Kaoru semakin baik.

"Aku mau katsu kare!" seru Hazue penuh semangat sembari memeluk Kaoru.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan," Kaoru mengusap puncak kepala Hazue dan melepaskan pelukan adiknya.

"Tunggu... apa Nii-chan mau memasak dengan baju seperti itu? Sebaiknya Nii-chan ganti baju dulu," kata Hazue sebelum Kaoru beranjak terlalu jauh.

Kaoru memerhatikan apa yang ia kenakan. Berantakan. Seragamnya berantakan. Dia memang tak sempat merapikan bajunya sebelum keluar tadi karena terlalu kesal dan berpikir hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah. Dia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Inui, yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya lelaki tinggi berkacamata tebal ini sudah membuat masalah dengan kakak beradik Kaidoh.

"Apa Inui-san akan makan malam dengan kami?" tanya Hazue dengan wajah polosnya.

"Eh? Umm..."

Dalam hati Inui berpikir seperti apa sifat Hazue sebenarnya. Jangan-jangan dia punya dua kepribadian. Atau mungkin _brother complex_. Tapi selama ini dia bisa menerima Inui dengan baik. Mereka bahkan bisa akrab. Tapi jika itu benar, artinya dia harus bersaing dengan Hazue demi mendapatkan Kaoru. Status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih bukan jaminan bagi Kaoru untuk meninggalkan Inui dan memilih Hazue. Inui tahu Kaoru sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Peluangnya dengan Hazue sekitar 50%. Tidak. Hazue memiliki peluang 59%, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Inui membuat catatan mental untuk menghitung ulang peluang persaingannya dan Hazue saat pulang nanti. O oh, sepertinya Inui mendapatkan saingan yang lebih berat dibandingkan Momoshiro untuk mempertahankan Kaoru Kaidoh sebagai miliknya.

"Inui-san makan malam di sini saja. Rasanya sepi kalau hanya makan berdua dengan Kaoru-niichan. Jadi selama Nii-chan ganti baju dan memasak, Inui-san mau menemaniku belajar 'kan?" kata Hazue sambil tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Inui.

'Lagi-lagi ekspresinya berubah,' pikir Inui. _Awas kalau berani mengintip Kaoru-niichan ganti baju. Kau tidak boleh melihat Kaoru-niichan telanjang,_ baca Inui dari senyum Hazue.

Hey! Inui bahkan sudah pernah melihat Kaoru telanjang dada! Apa itu termasuk dalam hal-hal yang dilarang Hazue? Bagaimana jika Hazue tahu hal itu? Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Inui berkeringat dingin. Kenapa Inui bisa tak berkutik ketika berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang sepertinya belum tahu apa-apa ini? Dan sejak kapan Inui bisa membaca pikiran atau ekspresi wajah begini? Apa itu adalah kemampuan terpendamnya? Apa itu artinya hubungannya dengan Hazue sudah sangat dekat hingga dia memahami Hazue tanpa kata-kata? Hey! Hubungan Inui-Hazue tidak seromantis itu! Kemampuan itu muncul karena... karena... dia sudah memiliki banyak data dan itu demi keselamatan hubungan romantisnya dengan Kaoru. Sebentar. Romantis? Bisa disebutkan siapa yang romantis antara Sadaharu Inui dan Kaoru Kaidoh?

"Err... baiklah," jawab Inui akhirnya.

"Bagus! Jadi... Kaoru-niichan ganti baju saja dulu. Nanti kalau kami bisa selesai lebih cepat, aku akan membantu Kaoru-niichan memasak," seru Hazue riang lalu menarik Inui ke kamarnya.

Setelahnya, tidak ada kejadian aneh lain. Hazue bersikap seperti sebelum mengetahui hubungan kakak dan senpai sesama anggota klub tenisnya. Mereka makan bersama dengan bahagia. Jangan harap Inui bisa mengambil kesempatan dari Kaoru. Mata Hazue mengawasi setiap gerakan Inui dengan jeli dan Kaoru sepertinya masih kesal dengan senpai merangkap kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Inui melihat jam tangannya, pukul 08.22, delapan menit sebelum waktu janjian dengan Kaoru. Izin untuk mengajak Kaoru pergi hingga sebelum waktu makan malam sudah di tangan. Rencana kencan dengan Kaoru hari ini sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Pukul berapa mereka ke taman bermain, berapa lama, apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di sana, wahana apa yang akan mereka coba, Inui bahkan sudah memikirkan tempat-tempat yang dapat membuat hubungannya dengan Kaoru semakin dekat. Hasil kalkulasi semalam menunjukkan bahwa rencananya hari ini 91% berhasil. Karena dia sudah mendapatkan data cara meluluhkan hati Kaoru, kemungkinan 86% dia yakin bahwa Kaoru tidak akan menolaknya. Lengkungan lebar terbentuk di bibir Manusia Data ini.

Inui memencet bel rumah Kaidoh, menunggu sang pemilik membuka pintu. Tak menunggu lama, pintu rumah Kaidoh pun terbuka.

"Inui-san, kau datang lebih awal... Nii-chan sudah siap sejak tadi. Apa kalian akan berangkat sekarang?"

Hazue menyambut Inui penuh semangat. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah Kaidoh termuda.

Keberhasilan rencana hari ini... 65%.

Dari dalam tampak Kaoru dan orang tuanya menyusul. Kaoru memasang ekspresi seperti orang meminta maaf, sedangkan orang tua Kaidoh tersenyum tenang.

Keberhasilan rencana hari ini... 43%.

"Tadi aku meminta Nii-chan mengajakku pergi dengan kalian dan Nii-chan tidak keberatan. Ayah dan Ibu juga memberi izin. Jadi, hari ini kita pergi bertiga. Tidak masalah 'kan Inui-san?"

 _Kau harus mengajakku pergi dengan kalian_. Lagi-lagi Inui membaca ancaman tersembunyi dalam senyuman manis, polos nan ceria anak ini.

Keberhasilan rencana hari ini... 19%.

'Aku benar-benar melupakannya. Kenapa aku tidak memperhitungkan kalau Hazue akan ikut...? Lain kali aku harus memperhitungkannya.'

Sepertinya kemampuan prediksi sang 'Doctor' agak berkurang. Mungkinkah karena dia terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kaoru? Tapi bagaimana bisa Hazue mendadak ikut dalam rencana kencan mereka?

Jadi, tadi pagi...

-Flashback-

"Kaoru-niichan mau pergi?" tanya Hazue ketika sarapan bersama keluarga mereka.

Kaoru yang sedang menyeruput kuah sup buatan ibunya berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak tersedak. Dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, jelas itu bukan pakaian rumah. Celana _jeans_ hitam panjang dipadu atasan _capuchon_ tanpa lengan warna biru, _tank top_ berwarna senada menyembul dari balik ritsluiting _capuchon_ yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Iya, hari ini Inui-san mengajak Kaoru pergi jalan-jalan, katanya mau ke taman bermain," Hozumi menjawab pertanyaan putra bungsunya dengan senyum mengembang, "katanya agar Kaoru dapat beristirahat dan menyegarkan pikiran. Latihan Kaoru akhir-akhir ini ketat sekali," tangan kanan Hozumi memegang pipi kanannya, memasang wajah prihatin. Orang yang seharusnya ditanya hampir saja tersedak kuah sup miso yang belum selesai diminumnya.

"Ke taman bermain dengan Inui-san..." ulang Hazue, " aku ikut!" serunya penuh semangat. Seketika Kaoru benar-benar tersedak kuah sup.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Hati-hati waktu makan," kata Shibuki sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung anak tertuanya, "Hazue, jangan mengagetkan begitu."

"Maaf Ayah... maaf Nii-chan..."

Hazue mengambilkan segelas air minum untuk Kaoru. Kaoru meminumnya setelah batuknya mereda.

"Jadi Nii-chan, aku boleh ikut 'kan?" tanya Hazue hati-hati.

"Hazue, memangnya kau tidak ada acara? Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Shibuki.

"Sekarang 'kan hari Minggu, Ayah... Kaoru-niichan saja boleh pergi ke taman bermain, masa aku tidak boleh? Aku juga ingin pergi ke taman bermain, lagipula ada Nii-chan dan Inui-san, boleh ya...?" kata Hazue memelas.

Shibuki menghela napas, "keputusannya ada pada Kakakmu."

"Boleh 'kan Nii-chan...?"

Kaoru tidak perlu diancam secara diam-diam oleh Hazue. Cukup dengan mata polos yang berbinar-binar dan wajah memelas sang adik, dia pasti menyerah.

"Baiklah..." jawab Kaoru akhirnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak permintaan adik yang manis ini.

"Terima kasih Nii-chan!" seru Hazue seraya bangkit dan tempat duduk dan memeluk Kaoru.

"Nah, sekarang habiskan sarapan kalian," perintah Hozumi dengan lembut. "Untung saja tadi Kaoru membuat bekal lebih," kata sang ibu sambil tersenyum puas. Kaoru hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Horeee! Bekal buatan Kaoru-niichan...!" sorak Hazue riang.

"Apa kau tidak suka masakan ibu...?" tanya Hozumi pada Hazue.

"Aku suka masakan ibu dan masakan kakak..." jawab Hazue. "Memangnya nanti kita pergi pukul berapa?" Hazue sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya, melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda.

"Inui-senpai akan kesini pukul 08.30," jawab Kaoru.

"Aah, Inui-kun memang pria yang baik," kata Hozumi dengan ekspresi seperti gadis muda yang membayangkan pria idamannya.

"Ehem!"

Deheman Kaidoh tertua membuat Hozumi tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu.

"Sekarang masih pukul tujuh, tapi Nii-chan sudah rapi..."

Aaa, pagi ini Hazue sangat banyak bicara, waktu makan jadi lebih ramai dibanding biasanya karena dia. Sedangkan Kaoru jadi semakin pendiam.

-Flashback End-

Begitulah cerita penyebab kegagalan rencana 'Membuat Kaoru Kaidoh semakin dekat dengan Sadaharu Inui dengan cara kencan berdua hingga malam tiba'.

Kembali ke depan rumah Kaidoh di mana Inui masih mematung di depan keluarga Kaidoh.

"Maaf ya Inui-kun, hari ini kalian jadi pergi bertiga," Hozumi buka suara karena Inui masih terdiam.

"Aa, tidak apa. Bukankah dengan begitu jadi semakin ramai. Lagipula Hazue juga bisa bersenang-senang," jawab Inui setelah tersadar.

"Terima kasih Inui-san. Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hazue dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu. Ayo, Kaidoh. Kami pergi dulu. Permisi," pamit Inui kepada orang tua Kaidoh.

"Selamat jalan," jawab Hozumi.

Ketiga remaja itu pun pergi. Hazue sempat melambaikan tangan sebelum melewati pagar.

"Inui-kun anak yang pengertian ya, suamiku. Rasanya aku ingin menjadikannya menantu," ujar Hozumi setelah para pemuda beranjak dewasa itu pergi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita 'kan tidak punya anak perempuan," tanya Shibuki bingung, tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran istrinya yang terkadang seperti gadis remaja pemimpi. Sang istri hanya menjawab dengan senyuman penuh arti lalu masuk ke rumah diikuti sang suami yang bingung.

* * *

Inui lelah. Sangat lelah. Tidak bisa mengimbangi semangat anak muda yang notabene adalah adik kandung kekasihnya. Hazue tengah menikmati sekaleng jus dingin setelah mencoba berbagai wahana di taman bermain yang semuanya memacu adrenalin dan masih tampak segar bugar. Inui terduduk lemas, Kaoru pucat pasi. Duo _endurance_ Seigaku dalam pertandingan tenis kalah telak oleh semangat muda Hazue Kaidoh.

"Nii-chan capek?" tanya Hazue.

"Ti-tidak..." Kaoru tidak bisa terlihat lemah di depan adiknya 'kan? Tidak boleh.

"Umm, Nii-chan, aku lapar," Hazue memegang perutnya.

"Kita makan sekarang?" Kaoru mengeluarkan bekal yang dibawanya dari dalam ransel, membagikannya kepada Hazue dan Inui. Untungnya tadi dia masih sempat menata bekal untuk Hazue karena sebelumnya dia hanya membuat dua bekal.

Mereka bertiga pun memakan bekal dengan lahap. Dalam sekejap, bekal buatan Kaoru tandas. Inui membuat catatan dalam pikirannya untuk menambahkan data pribadi Kaoru Kaidoh.

"Nii-chan, ayo kita main lagi," ajak Hazue penuh semangat.

'Apa dia tidak merasa lelah?' pikir dua pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tenagaku sudah terisi lagi berkat bekal penuh cinta buatan Kaoru-niichan... jadi, ayo kita coba wahana lainnya..." kata Hazue seolah menjawab pertanyaan mental kedua pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kaoru berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul di wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Inui. Ucapan Hazue terus terngiang di benaknya, membuatnya melayang.

'Bekal penuh cinta buatan Kaoru... bekal penuh cinta buatan Kaoru... bekal penuh cinta buatan Kaoru... oh... senangnya...'

"Ayo...!" Hazue menarik tangan Inui dan Kaoru agar mereka bangkit dari tempat duduk, membuyarkan lamunan Inui yang sedang terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Kaoru, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan adiknya.

"Ke rumah hantu!"

Kaoru kembali memucat. Apapun asal tidak ke sana. Sayangnya, dia hanya bisa mengikuti Hazue yang sudah melangkah jauh di depan.

.

Ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk bagi Kaoru. Mereka bertiga sudah berada di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita ke wahana lain saja?" tanya Kaoru hati-hati.

"Nanti juga bisa, sekarang 'kan kita sudah di sini. Ayo masuk!" Hazue kembali menarik tangan Kaoru.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah hantu. Suasana gelap dan mencekam menyambut kedatangan mereka. Bulu kuduk Kaoru meremang. Tanpa sadar dia meremas tangan Hazue yang sedang menggandengnya.

"Nii-chan, sakit."

"Maaf...!" Kaoru melepaskan tangan Hazue.

Udara semakin dingin, tiba-tiba muncul makhluk tanpa wajah di hadapan mereka.

"HUWAAA!" refleks Kaoru berteriak keras.

"Nii-chan takut?" tanya Hazue.

"T-t-t-tidak, m-mana mungkin aku takut pada hal seperti itu. A-aku hanya kaget," elak Kaoru.

"Hmm..." Hazue berjalan sendiri di depan, tidak menghiraukan pasangan di belakangnya.

"Kaoru," panggil Inui.

Kaoru menoleh saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh senpai-nya. Inui mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kaoru, seolah menjadi tameng bagi Kaoru. Bagaimanapun, Inui sudah mengetahui bahwa Kaoru takut hantu atau semacamnya. Perlahan dipeluknya lengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kaoru masih sangat ketakutan, tapi dia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Inui di dekatnya.

* * *

Hazue sedang berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya. Mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing usai bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Mereka masih membicarakan betapa serunya pertandingan tadi. Rencananya, sebelum pulang mereka akan mampir membeli minum dan cemilan lalu mengobrol sebentar.

"Kita beli makanan di situ saja. Ayo Hazue," ajak salah satu teman Hazue.

"Aku rasa aku tidak ikut. Aku mau pulang saja," tolak Hazue halus.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah kelelahan ya? Kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya isi energimu dulu," kata teman Hazue yang lain

"Bukan, hari ini aku teman kakakku akan datang untuk membantuku belajar, aku tidak enak kalau dia terlalu lama menunggu," terang Hazue.

"Enak ya, kakakmu punya teman yang pintar. Ah, lain kali ajak kami belajar bersama juga ya."

"Boleh saja, kalau teman kakakku datang lagi, aku akan memberitahu kalian. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok."

Hazue berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat yang dituju teman-temannya. Dia menghampiri seseorang yang sosoknya sudah sangat dikenalnya. Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata orang Jepang dan berkacamata kotak tebal. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa pemuda itu adalah Sadaharu Inui.

"Inui-kun, terima kasih karena kau sudah menolong kami. Kalau bukan karena kau mau repot-repot membawa tas _make-up_ kami yang tertinggal di kereta, mungkin kami tak bisa mengikuti lomba tadi," kata seorang wanita berambut lurus panjang sebatas pinggang berumur sekitar 20-an yang menggandeng lengan Inui.

"Ahahaha, itu tidak masalah. Kalian pasti sangat terburu-buru tadi," sahut Inui.

"Lain kali jangan meletakkan tas itu sembarangan. Kau tahu 'kan kalau benda itu sangat penting," ucap wanita lain berambut ikal sebahu yang dikuncir ekor kuda, menasihati temannya yang berambut lurus dengan potongan _layer_.

"Maafkan aku," jawab wanita yang sedang dinasihati tersebut.

"Sudahlah Hanada-san. Minami-san 'kan tidak bermaksud buruk," Inui mencoba menengahi pembicaraan kedua wanita satu tim itu.

"Anou, sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau hari ini kalian kutraktir. Inui-san juga ikut ya," kata Minami.

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu Minami, hari ini kita yang akan mentraktir Inui-kun. Berkat Inui-kun juga kita bisa menang lomba tadi. Kau mau 'kan, Inui-kun?" kata wanita yang menggandeng lengan Inui.

"Kalian menang karena kemampuan kalian, Fujinami-san," kata Inui.

"Tapi kami tidak akan bisa menang kalau kau tidak memberikan tas itu kepada kami tadi. Jadi, kau akan ikut perayaan kemenangan kami 'kan Inui-kun? Kami akan mentraktirmu..." ajak Fujinami, wanita berambut lurus panjang, kepada Inui.

"Aa, aku..."

"Inui-san!"

Inui dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan familiar beserta pelukan tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya. Inui berbalik, memastikan sosok yang sudah melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hari ini kau jadi datang ke rumah kami 'kan? **Kaoru-neechan** sudah menunggu lho. Nee-chan bahkan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Inui-san."

Anak laki-laki setinggi bahunya dengan senyum mengembang penuh makna tersembunyi ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hazue Kaidoh.

 _Kau tidak berniat selingkuh dari Kaoru-niichan 'kan? Jangan harap kau bisa bertemu Nii-chan lagi kalau kau berani membuat Nii-chan sedih. Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakiti Nii-chan begitu saja. Tidak terkecuali Inui-san._ Membaca hal seperti itu dari wajah Hazue, alarm bahaya dalam kepala Inui berbunyi. Lagipula, apa tadi Hazue memanggil Kaoru dengan sebutan 'nee-chan'? Sepertinya Inui harus memeriksakan telinganya.

"Inui-kun, siapa anak kecil ini?" tanya Fujinami.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hazue Kaidoh, adik dari kekasih Inui-san," jawab Hazue sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Salam kenal, Kaidoh-kun, aku Mei Minami," Minami balas membungkukkan badan.

"Aku Seira Hanada."

"Aku Eri Fujinami. Salam kenal adik kecil..."

"Ternyata Inui-san sudah punya kekasih ya? Apa kami mengganggu acara kalian?" tanya Minami.

"Aa, itu... tidak apa-apa," jawab Inui ragu.

"Jadi, kau akan menemani kami?" tanya Fujinami.

"Tapi..."

"Inui-san?" Hazue memang memasang muka bingung, tapi teror terselubung di dalamnya tidak berhenti begitu saja.

 _Apa kau tahu apa yang akan Kaoru-niichan lakukan kalau dia tahu Inui-san menggoda perempuan lain? Nii-chan pasti sangat marah. Dia mungkin tidak mau menemui Inui-san lagi._

Sial! Kalimat terselubung itu! Inui tidak ingin melepaskan Kaoru Kaidoh semudah itu. Tidak setelah perjuangannya mendekati Kaoru perlahan-lahan selama berbulan-bulan membuahkan hasil!

"Maaf, aku harus ke tempat pacarku. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hazue," kata Inui kepada ketiga wanita tersebut.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai pacarmu ya Inui-san... beruntung sekali gadis itu," komentar Minami.

"Inui-san yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan Kaoru-neechan," sela Hazue.

"Oh ya? Dia pasti cantik sekali ya..." akhirnya Hanada buka suara setelah tadi hanya mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya.

"Ung..." Hazue menggelengkan kepala, "Nee-chan-ku sangat manis..." ujar Hazue bangga.

* * *

Inui bengong. Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru.

Sepi.

"Ung, jadi... Hazue, mana Kaoru? Kau bilang Kaoru sedang menungguku, tapi kenapa di sini sepi sekali?" tanya Inui kepada anak laki-laki yang hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Nii-chan masih latihan. Katanya sampai pukul 5 sore. Inui-san bisa menunggu kalau mau. Ayah dan Ibu sedang belanja, mungkin pulang sebentar lagi," jawab Hazue tenang lalu masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Inui di ruang tengah. Masih dalam keadaan bingung.

'Jadi, tadi hanya alasan agar aku tidak pergi dengan gadis-gadis itu. Aku ditipu oleh anak kecil semudah ini. Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan jadwal Kaoru...?!'

Inui melihat arloji di tangannya. Pukul 15.11. Masih ada waktu untuk ke SMP Seigaku. Setidaknya dia bisa beralasan ingin melihat perkembangan para juniornya. Mungkin dia juga bisa menyusun menu latihan baru untuk mereka. Yah, sejak menjadi ketua, Kaoru juga berkonsultasi mengenai menu latihan untuk anggota klub tenis Seigaku.

'Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa jus terbaruku' batin Inui.

"Tadaima..."

Suara ceria Hozumi yang memasuki rumah menandakan bahwa orang tua Kaidoh sudah kembali. Inui bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"Okaerinasai," jawab Inui.

"Lho? Inui-kun? Sejak kapan kau di sini? Bukannya Kaoru sedang latihan?" tanya Hozumi.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Hazue lalu mengantarnya pulang. Kami juga baru sampai," jawab Inui sopan, "biar kubawakan," kata Inui ketika melihat banyaknya barang belanjaan yang dibawa kedua orang tua Kaidoh.

"Terima kasih Inui-kun,"

Inui sedang membantu menata barang belanjaan keluarga Kaidoh ketika Hazue muncul.

"Apa Inui-san akan makan malam di sini?" tanya Hazue.

"Ah, iya, sepertinya sudah lama Inui-kun tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami. Bagaimana Inui-kun?" tanya Hozumi.

"Aa, baiklah. Aku akan menjemput Kaoru, sekaligus melihat latihan klub tenis," jawab Inui.

"Terima kasih Inui-kun, jadi merepotkan," kata Hozumi.

"Tidak sama sekali,"

* * *

Inui sudah sampai di depan gerbang Seishun Gakuen. Tanpa ragu, dia segera melangkah ke lapangan tenis putra, tempatnya berlatih dulu. Suara pantulan bola sudah dapat didengar. Para anggota sibuk berlatih kecuali siswa kelas satu yang masih menjadi pengumpul bola. Inui melihat sosok Kaoru dari kejauhan. Inui berhenti untuk memperhatikan. Kaoru tampak sedang memberi instruksi kepada anggota lain. Momoshiro tampak menghampiri Kaoru dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang ketua. Seperti yang sudah diduga Inui, Kaoru tampak tak suka dan mereka mulai bertengkar.

"Sepuluh putaran!"

'Apa?' pikir Inui kaget.

Kaoru segera berlari, melakukan lari 10 putaran keliling lapangan.

"Tapi Buchou..." Momoshiro mencoba membela diri.

"Dua puluh putaran!"

"Baik!" maka Momoshiro pun mengikuti langkah Kaoru.

'Hem... kenapa Tezuka ada di sini?' Inui memerhatikan sekeliling lapangan. Di lapangan C, tampak Echizen dan Fuji yang sedang bertanding. Skor yang tertera di papan 4-3 dengan keunggulan di pihak Echizen. Bola yang masuk di lapangan Echizen menandakan bahwa Fuji berhasil mengambil satu game dan membuat kedudukan imbang 4-4.

Inui masih tetap di tempatnya saat Kaoru menyelesaikan larinya. Dia masih ingin mengambil data para anggota dari jauh. Sesekali ia memerhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang berdiskusi dengan mantan ketua klub tenis putra Seigaku. Dia mencatat data pertandingan Fuji dan Echizen. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mengalah walaupun tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi keringat. Sepertinya Fuji bermain serius hari ini. Echizen terus menyerang dan kembali unggul 6-5. Sepertinya Inui mendapat data yang bagus hari ini.

Inui terlalu asyik mencatat data pertandingan Fuji dan Echizen saat Tezuka dan Kaoru meninggalkan lapangan. Pertandingan mereka berakhir dengan skor 7-5 dan kemenangan di pihak Echizen. Mereka pun keluar lapangan.

"Kau mau ke mana Echizen?! Lima puluh putaran!"

Echizen yang mengendap-endap pergi tersentak karena suara Kaoru.

"Baik Buchou," Echizen pun berlari sesuai perintah Kaoru.

Tentu saja Inui tidak tahu alasan Kaoru bersikap seperti itu kepada Echizen. Jadi biar kujelaskan, melihat Tezuka dan Fuji yang datang ke latihan mereka membuat Echizen bersemangat untuk menantang mereka bertanding. Tentu saja Tezuka menolak karena dia tidak ingin mengacaukan menu latihan yang sudah disusun untuk para anggota. Tapi tidak dengan Fuji, dia menganggap hal itu menarik dan hendak menerima tantangan Echizen. Penolakan dari ketua dan mantan ketua klub tenis putra Seigaku tidak membuat mereka patah semangat. Pelatih Ryuzaki yang mengetahui hal tersebut mengizinkan Fuji dan Echizen bertanding. Mau tak mau Tezuka dan Kaoru pun memberi izin dengan memberikan syarat Echizen harus lari 50 putaran selesai bertanding.

Berakhirnya waktu latihan klub tenis bertepatan dengan selesainya hukuman Echizen. Mereka membereskan berbagai peralatan yang mereka gunakan lalu berkumpul untuk mendengar pemberitahuan dari pelatih dan ketua klub. Usai latihan, para anggota klub pun menuju ruang klub dan berbenah untuk dapat segera pulang.

Kaoru, Fuji dan Tezuka masih berada di lapangan, tampak tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu. Mungkin mengenai menu latihan, perkembangan para anggota, atau hal lainnya, pikir Inui. Inui masih berada di tempatnya, memerhatikan ketiga rekannya. Lapangan dan ruang klub kini telah sepi. Angota lain telah meninggalkan sekolah, sedangkan Kaoru dan Tezuka mulai berjalan ke ruangan klub diikuti Fuji. Inui pun mengikuti mereka.

"Chisu, Inui-senpai. Kenapa kau ke sini?" Inui berpapasan dengan Echizen yang keluar paling akhir.

"Oy, Echizen, tadi aku melihat latihan kalian,"

"Hem... Apa kau ikut dalam permainan Fuji-senpai?" tanya Echizen tiba-tiba.

"Permainan apa maksudmu?" Inui sama sekali tak punya petunjuk tentang permainan yang dimaksud Echizen.

"Sebaiknya kau temui sendiri saja," seolah tak peduli, Echizen melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Inui.

Inui sampai di depan ruangan klub yang tertutup. Merasa agak aneh dengan hal tersebut.

" _Bagaimana menurutmu, Tezuka? Aku tidak kalah dengan Kaidoh 'kan?"_

Suara Fuji membuat Inui menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Ya, kurasa kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik."_

'Apa?'

" _Apa kau menyukainya, Kaidoh? Bagaimana rasanya?"_

" _R-rasanya enak, Senpai,"_

'Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang mereka lakukan?'

" _Kita harus cepat, Fuji"_

" _Hemmm, buru-buru sekali. Berarti kita harus segera memasukkannya, Tezuka,"_

'Memasukkan apa?' pikiran rasional Inui semakin pudar. Digantikan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang membuat emosinya naik. 'Jangan macam-macam dengan Kaoru-ku!'

' _Senpai!'_

 _Bruk!_

Brak!

Inui membuka pintu klub secara kasar, walau tak sampai merusak pintu tersebut. Dia kini dapat melihat tiga orang mantan rekan setimnya. Rasanya Inui ingin membuat minuman yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding aozu lalu memaksa Tezuka dan Fuji meminumnya hingga habis ketika melihat posisi mereka. Bagaimana tidak, posisi ketiga orang itu terkesan tak wajar (dan bagi Inui, sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk Kaoru-NYA). Fuji setengah berbaring di lantai, tangan kanan menyangga tubuhnya. Tezuka berada di atasnya, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut dan telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Kaoru berada di tengah mereka, punggungnya bersandar di tubuh Fuji –yang notabene memiliki ukuran lebih kecil darinya– kedua tangannya memegang dada Tezuka, tangan kiri Fuji yang berada di bagian perutnya menyingkap _tank top_ hitam yang ia kenakan di balik jaket klub tenis Seigaku hingga perut Kaoru terlihat jelas, dan kaki Kaoru terbuka lebar, seakan memberi ruang untuk kaki Fuji dan Tezuka.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan?" walaupun emosi Inui sudah mencapai puncak, pemuda jangkung berkacamata ini tetap berusaha mengontrol amarahnya untuk tetap tenang.

"Inui-senpai, ini..."

"Kami melakukan seperti apa yang kau lihat, Inui," Fuji memotong ucapan Kaoru. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis.

"Apa maksudmu Fuji?"

"Kami bertiga sedang bermain... apa kau berminat bergabung? Pasti akan lebih seru," kedua lengan Fuji berpindah ke bahu Tezuka, menahan posisi sang mantan kapten, membuat Kaoru semakin terhimpit. "Kaidoh... pasti juga akan senang..." Fuji mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Kaoru.

Kesabaran Inui putus. Dihampirinya rekan-rekannya yang tampak asyik di lantai dengan langkah cepat dan panjang. Dengan segera, Inui memisahkan mereka yang sudah seperti koala di pohon. Andai refleks Tezuka tak bagus, pemuda _stoic_ itu mungkin sudah terjungkal dan terantuk bangku ruang klub. Dalam sekejap, Kaoru sudah berada dalam dekapan Inui.

"Kau tidak seru Inui..." Fuji berdiri dari posisinya, menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Kenapa kalian justru memberi contoh buruk? Membawa kapten meninggalkan latihan untuk bermain-main, huh? Aku tak percaya kau juga mau melakukan hal ini, Tezuka."

"Karena ini menyenangkan..."

Inui menatap tajam ke arah Fuji. Yang ditatap justru mengembangkan senyum tenang.

"Kaidoh, kembali ke lapangan," Tezuka tak menghiraukan intimidasi Inui terhdap Fuji.

"Baik, Buchou," Kaoru melepaskan diri dari dekapan Inui dan bergegas menuju lapangan, menghindari atmosfer tak menyenangkan yang menguar dari _senpai_ nya.

"Kaidoh!"

Inui berusaha menahan Kaoru, tapi pemuda berjulukan _Viper_ itu dengan mudah melepaskan diri. Sadar bahwa yang lebih tua tak akan berbuat macam-macam di tempat umum.

"Maaf Inui, tapi kami harus segera pulang, nee Tezuka?"

Fuji menggamit lengan Tezuka dan berjalan melewati Inui yang masih dalam tahap emosi campur aduk.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di ruangan klub?" tanya Inui kepada Kaoru dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah keluarga Kaidoh, tak tahan dengan pikiran negatif yang terus menyelimutinya. Permainan macam apa yang mereka lakukan hingga mereka jadi seperti sandwich di mana Kaoru-NYA adalah isian daging yang begitu lezat. "Kuharap kau menjelaskannya secara rinci, Kaoru."

"Fuji-senpai membuat _cookies_. Dia ingin aku dan Tezuka-senpai mencobanya. Kalau kau bertanya mengenai posisi tadi... " Kaoru terdiam, terdapat semburat merah di pipinya. Yang lebih muda mulai menyadari bahwa posisi mereka tadi cukup provokatif.

"Kaoru?" Inui masih bersabar menunggu penjelasan Kaoru.

"Tezuka-senpai dan Fuji-senpai harus segera pergi, karena buru-buru, sepertinya kaki Tezuka-senpai terantuk tas. Kebetulan aku ada di depannya jadi dia jatuh menimpaku. Fuji-senpai yang ada di belakangku juga tak bisa menahan kami..."

"Setahuku Tezuka tak seceroboh itu..."

"Sepertinya Tezuka-senpai sedang sakit,"

Terbesit cemburu di hati Inui. Kali ini karena Kaoru-nya terkesan sangat memperhatikan sang mantan ketua. Nada bicaranya menunjukkan bahwa Kaoru mencemaskan pemuda _stoic_ tersebut.

"Kau tahu Tezuka sakit?"

"Fuji-senpai yang memberitahuku,"

Inui sedikit lega. Kaoru tidak berbohong. Tapi tetap saja, sikap perhatiannya terhadap Tezuka membuatnya iri. Melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi, disalurkannya kecemasannya kepada yang bersangkutan. Direngkuhnya remaja yang lebih pendek darinya. Mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba semacam itu membuat pemakai bandana terkejut. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan malu.

"I-Inui-senpai... apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaoru berusaha melepaskan pelukan Inui. Sayangnya latihan fisik tiga kali lipat yang dilakukan senpainya pun bukan hal sia-sia. Kekuatan sang senpai masih lebih besar dibanding Kaoru.

Inui melepaskan pelukannya setelah merasa lebih tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Senpai?! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?!" Kaoru mengurangi volume suaranya, tak ingin memancing perhatian orang-orang sekitar, walau sebenarnya dia ingin membentak yang lebih tua.

"Menenangkan diri? Rasanya aku baru bisa tenang setelah memelukmu," jawab Inui santai. Kecemasannya sudah hilang entah ke mana. "Jangan-jangan kau mengandung depresan?"

Wajah Kaoru makin memerah.

Bolehkah dia menyekap lelaki ini?

* * *

Makan malam dengan keluarga Kaidoh berlangsung lancar. Setidaknya Inui bisa tenang karena Hazue tidak mengajaknya berselisih secara mental. Bungsu Kaidoh itu pun tidak membicarakan kejadian tadi siang kepada sang kakak. Walau sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan reaksi Kaoru. Apa dia akan cemburu? Bagaimana sikapnya saat cemburu? Marah? Memukulnya keras-keras? Diam? Atau dia justru tidak peduli? Belum pernah sekali pun Inui melihat Kaoru cemburu.

Seusai makan malam, Inui pamit pulang. Kaoru mengantarnya sampai gerbang. Kaoru tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama menemani senpai-nya.

"Kenapa kau diam begitu, Kaoru? Ada masalah?"

"Apa aku membuat senpai marah?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ma-maksudku..." mengambil jeda sejenak, Kaoru ragu untuk mengatakannya, "kejadian di ruang klub tadi... setelah kuingat... posisi kami..." kepalanya tertunduk, tapi Inui dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ya, melihatmu seperti itu memang membuatku kesal. Aku sempat berpikir mereka menyerangmu. Bahkan saat kau menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya pun aku tidak percaya. Walau sedikit, perhatianmu pada Tezuka membuatku kesal," jawab Inui apa adanya.

"A-aku minta maaf,"

"Tidak perlu, Kaoru. Aku tahu kau tidak bohong. Lagipula aku juga tahu kau menghormati senpaimu, terutama Tezuka. Bagaimana pun dia ketua klub,"

"Kau sungguh tidak marah?" Kaoru sedikit mendongak. Menatap yang lebih tua.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang 'memelukmu membuatku tenang',"

Bagaimana pun, kata-kata Inui tetap membuat Kaoru merasa malu. Tapi dia bisa merasa lega.

Inui melihat sekelilingnya. Membuat Kaoru heran. Lalu dengan cepat, Inui menangkup kedua pipi Kaoru dan mengecupnya. Tepat di bibir. Mata Kaoru membulat. Dia ingin menolak dengan mendorong Inui, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Tangannya menggenggam bahu Inui. Menikmati ciuman yang diberikan. Setelah merasa cukup, Inui menyudahi ciumannya. Senang karena Kaoru tidak menolaknya seperti biasanya. Biasanya dia tidak suka bila Inui menunjukkan afeksinya di tempat umum. Hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Inui menerima "perlakuan manis" kekasih seperti tendangan, pukulan, tamparan, atau hal lain yang memungkinkan.

Inui menatap Kaoru, puas karena berhasil membuat wajah Kaoru semakin memerah.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah deheman membuat mereka tersentak. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di ambang pintu kediaman Kaidoh, berdiri Hazue, yang memasang senyum polos. Tapi Inui tahu bahwa si bungsu tengah menertawakannya. Hozumi, satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluarga inti pun hadir. Tapi yang paling membuat mereka shock adalah hadirnya sang kepala keluarga, Shibuki, yang tadi berdehem cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Kaoru memucat. Tak menyangka akan dipergoki seluruh keluarga Kaidoh... dalam posisi yang tidak memungkinkan berbagai alasan untuk mengelak.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan tentang tadi?" titah Shibuki tanpa basa basi.

* * *

Semua orang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Shibuki dan Hozumi duduk berhadapan dengan Inui dan Kaoru. Shibuki duduk tegap. Tatapannya tegas. Inui berusaha tetap tenang. Dia sudah bersiap-siap jika hal ini terjadi. Toh dia berniat mengatakan hubungannya dengan sulung keluarga Kaidoh kepada orang tua mereka. Kaoru resah, tak sanggup menatap kedua orang tuanya. Hozumi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemarahan. Sedangkan Hazue, dia berusaha tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi Inui tidak melewatkan seringai yang sesekali muncul tanpa dapat ditahan di bibir si bungsu.

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan tentang apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Shibuki.

"Saya dan Kaoru... berpacaran," menghadapi Shibuki yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, Inui pun menjawab tanpa berkelit-kelit.

Wajah Shibuki tetap kaku. "Kau sadar keadaan kalian?"

"Saya sadar ini abnormal, tapi saya mencintai Kaoru apa adanya,"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan meneriam hubungan kalian begitu saja?"

"Tidak. Tapi apapun yang terjadi saya akan tetap mempertahankan Kaoru,"

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali? Kalian masih muda. Bisa saja nanti kau atau Kaoru berpaling menyukai orang lain,"

"Saya juga menyadari hal itu. Kemungkinan hal itu terjadi sekitar 30%. Persentasenya cukup tinggi walau sebenarnya aku ingin menekan angka tersebut hingga di bawah 10% tapi setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai faktor, untuk saat ini, itulah hasilnya,"

Kali ini Shibuki bingung, dia tahu remaja berkcamata di depannya pintar. Kaoru juga pernah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah manusia data. Tapi tetap saja dia tak menyangka kalau dia dapat menghitung hal-hal semacam itu.

"Kaoru,"

Mendengar sang ayah memanggilnya, Kaoru mendongak. Berusaha menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak Ayah. Aku tidak akan menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Inui-senpai,"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Kaoru berpikir sejenak. Tak sanggup langsung menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "Aku belum yakin apa aku mencintainya. Yang pasti aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Perasaan yang kurasakan terhadap Inui-senpai berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan dengan Ayah, Ibu, maupun Hazue... juga teman-temanku yang lain. Satu hal yang kuyakini adalah... aku tidak ingin kehilangan Inu-senpai... aku ingin bersamanya..." jawab Kaoru apa adanya.

Shibuki menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Ayah..."

Hozumi yang sejak tadi memerhatikan percakapan suami, anak dan teman anaknya angkat bicara. Sang suami menoleh ke arah istrinya dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu?'.

"Aku tidak menolak hubungan Kaoru dengan Inui. Inui anak yang baik. Jadi kupikir dia bisa menjaga Kaoru kita,"

"Tapi mereka..."

"Aku tahu," sela sang istri mantap tanpa meninggalkan kelembutan seorang wanita, "aku tidak ingin menambah beban mental bagi anak kita. Aku tahu bagi mereka pun berat untuk mengakui hal semacam ini,"

Shibuki menghela napas panjang. Tak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Sang kepala keluarga tampak masih menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan ucapanmu, Sadaharu Inui." ucapnya tegas sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Dan aku harap kau dapat menjaga sikapmu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada anakku," lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Inui dan Kaoru bisa bernapas lega.

"Jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan ayah," kata Hozumi.

Kedua remaja itu mengangguk. Berterima kasih kepada sang ibu yang dapat menerima keadaan mereka dan mempersuasi sang suami.

"Kupikir Ayah akan lebih keras terhadap Inui-san," celoteh Hazue. Kedua telapak tangannya menyangga dagu. Tatapannya lurus dengan sedikit sorot kecewa.

"Kau ingin kakakmu mengalami masalah seperti itu?" tanya sang ibu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Inui-san mengahadapi Ayah. Tapi karena sikap Ayah lunak... aku akan menjadi penghalang bagi Inui-san," kata Hazue santai. Seringai lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

Alarm mental Inui berdering...

' _Trouble_ '

* * *

Tadinya mau bikin ff yang pendek aja, ternyata jadinya segini... ini kaya'nya kena karma Inui... pas lagi sebel-sebelnya ma Inui, begitu bikin ff yang fokus ke Inui malah jadinya panjang gini... akhirnya buru-buru di-end-in deh... orz nggak apa lah ya... yang pasti mau ngucapin happy birthday buat Kaoru Kaidoh... X3

Makasih udah baca ff ini...

Mind to review?


End file.
